The present invention relates to a new and improved method of, and apparatus for, generating increased energy in an electromagnetic fuze system of a low-acceleration projectile, meaning not only low-acceleration projectiles as such but also, for instance, rockets or missiles.
In its more particular aspects, the present invention relates specifically to an improved method of, and apparatus for, generating increased energy in an electromagnetic fuze system of a low-acceleration projectile, as such term is hereinbefore defined, and in such electromagnetic fuze system a detonator or ignition generator is provided with a reaction member which is mechanically disarmed in its inactive or rest position and which is displaceable relative to an associated stator under the action of the firing acceleration. The thus generated electrical energy is stored in a capacitor and is made available for the detonation of an electric primer capsule.
There are already known fuze systems for projectiles and such fuze systems comprise a generator. During acceleration a reaction member is displaced through a coil, the inductive effect of which is increased by an iron core, in order to provide the required detonation energy by means of a capacitor. In an arrangement as known, for example, from Swiss Pat. No. 356,045 a permanent magnet is displaceably arranged within a coil surrounded by a magnet. The magnet is mounted in its inactive or rest position in a recess or cut-out of an insulator by means of a contact pin. During firing of the associated projectile the pin is released due to the acceleration, the magnet moves through the magnetic field of the coil and charges a capacitor which stores the detonation energy until impact of the projectile at the target.
Such systems operate in a satisfactory manner at high firing accelerations which enable an unlocking or arming operation to be accomplished for the projectile, however, such systems fail at relatively low accelerations.